


Pride

by Synnerxx



Series: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge [7]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has a lot of pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Evan, Hank knows, is a very vain and prideful human being. It's just the way it is, and Hank has learned to accept it and ignore it.

Because of his pride, he also has a fairly big ego. Which is annoying, but again Hank ignores it.

However, his ego has gotten him into a lot of trouble and will always get him into trouble, and Hank will always be the one to get him out of it.

You see, Evan has a tendency to think he's God's gift to women and flirt shamelessly with all of them. And he always seems to find that ones that have big, burly boyfriends. It doesn't always end well for Evan. He gets thrown around like a rag doll. Not pretty.

You must always be careful what you say to him. If you insult him, he'll get pouty and whiny and Hank just does not want to listen to it all day. So, for Hank's sake, watch what you say.

But if you feed his ego, he'll be like putty in your hands. Pay him complement after complement about anything, and he'll be your little lap dog, Hank has discovered. He makes good use of that fact too. Especially during sex.

Hank wonders absently where Evan learned to do that thing with his tongue, but then he starts to do it, and Hank moans, fingers winding into Evan's hair, hips rocking forward.

As Evan leans back up to kiss him, Hank thinks that maybe Evan deserves his ego. After all, he is damn good. But he'll never tell Evan that.


End file.
